1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flood damage control and, more specifically, to a doorway mounted flood barrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flooding is a common problem in low lying areas. When flooding occurs, extensive damage to homes and businesses occurs when flood water enters doorways between the door frame and the door itself. This is because doors are not designed as water barriers. Typically, water seeps through the periphery of the door between the door itself and the door frame. Most flooding situations involve rising water which does not exceed more than a couple of inches to a couple of feet; however, any entrance of water into the house or business will result in substantial property damage.